stoogesfandomcom-20200214-history
We Want Our Mummy
'' |image=We Want Our Mummy.jpg |director= |writer= |starring= *Curly Howard *Larry Fine *Moe Howard |released= |runtime= |preceded_by=''Three Little Sew and Sews'' |followed_by=''A Ducking They Did Go'' }} We Want Our Mummy is the thirty-seventh Columbia Pictures short featuring the Three Stooges. Plot Two museum curators (Bud Jamison, James C. Morton) hire the Stooges (as private detectives) to locate Professor Tuttle of Egyptology, who went missing while attempting to find the mummy of Egyptian King Rutentute n in Cairo. After unknowingly aiding the kidnapper, they hail a taxicab in New York City, and inform the bewildered taxi driver (Eddie Laughton) they are bound for Egypt Upon their arrival, the Stooges learn that Tuttle is being held hostage by a group of thieves. While the Stooges wander around in the underground tunnels, the thieves have the professor bound and gagged. Curly finds what the Stooges believe to be the mummy of Rutentuten in a secret room, activated by a trap door. When Curly tries to pick it up he clumsily drops it, crumbling it to dust. Then they hear the boss of the gang (Dick Curtis) threatening the professor to get him to tell where the mummy is. The frightened professor tells them. Moe, realizing they will get killed if the crooks discover the crushed mummy, gets the idea to make a mummy out of Curly. Curly's reply to this is "I can't be a mummy, I'm a daddy!", but he relents. He lies on the stone slab when the crooks arrive. The Boss rifles through Curly with the bandages on his chest open. The boss pulls a newspaper out and reads " 'Yanks win World Series'—can you beat that!" Curly blows his cover by replying, "Yeah, and I won five bucks!" The thief says, "No kidding? I had the Cubs and..." realizing he has been tricked, he charges Curly, but in the process of chasing the Stooges he and his cronies fall into a well Curly had found earlier and hide it using a carpet. The Stooges admit to the professor that Curly had destroyed the mummy, but the Prof says, "That was his wife, Queen Hotsy-Totsy!" He holds up a small mummy case, containing the real mummy of Rutentuten, who was a midget. Just then, an alligator wanders into the chamber. Curly sees it and, thinking it is another mummy, attempts to take it home as a trophy for his wall. When he attempts this, it bites Curly in the butt. Terrified, Curly goes to the group and points to the creature, who then snaps his jaw. Scared, the group—with their mummy—escape to their waiting taxicab. Cast *Moe Howard as Moe / Radio Announcer *Larry Fine as Larry *Curly Howard as Curly *Bud Jamison as Dr. Crowell *James C. Morton as Prof. Wilson *Eddie Laughton as Cab Driver *Dick Curtis as Jackson *Theodore Lorch as Thug in Mummy Costume *John Tyrrell as Thug in Egyptian Costume *Robert B. Williams as Professor Tuttle (uncredited) Notes *This is the first film which the theme song for the Stooges opening is "Three Blind Mice" This would later be used for the remainder of the Stooge shorts. *It aired as part of Turner Broadcasting System's 1992 and 1995 Halloween special "The Three Stooges Fright Night" along with Spooks (1995 airing), If a Body Meets a Body (both 1992 and 1995 airings), Dopey Dicks (1992 airing), Three Pests in a Mess (1992 airing), The Hot Scots (1995 airing) and Malice in the Palace (1995 airing). Category:1939 Category:Short subjects Category:Columbia Category:Moe, Larry, Curly